


It's not ME!

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [15]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In the HP fandom, there are hundreds of 'the characters read the books' fic, so I was thinking - through circumstances unknown, the crew of MJN and whoever else, get to listen to the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not ME!

Martin: That is NOT what I sound like! Or act like! Or... Anything!

Douglas: Martin, I mean this in the nicest most respectful - (bursts out laughing) sorry, couldn't even finish that. You DO.

Martin: ... No I -

Carolyn: You DO, Martin. But you're lucky; they made me into a tyrant!

Douglas: Well -

Carolyn: Don't even THINK it Douglas!

Arthur: My cooking isn't terrible...

Douglas and Martin: It is.

Martin: I think they got Douglas pretty spot on.

Douglas: But, I sound absolutely heartless in some! And I'm AWFUL to you!

Martin: And?

Douglas: ... I don't hate you Martin.

Martin: Really?

Douglas: Really. What ever would make you think that?

Martin: Well, you're just... You're so...

Douglas: Have you ever heard that if a boy pushes someone down in the play ground and makes their life miserable; it's probably because they have a crush on them?

Martin: I... OH!

Carolyn: Let's go Arthur; I feel like I walked into the fanfiction!


End file.
